Cache memories may implement eviction policies based on how recently or frequently various cache lines have been accessed. Some cache lines, however, may contain data that will not be referenced again by an access request before eviction. This data is said to be dead. Cache lines with dead data pollute the cache memory by occupying space that could otherwise be used for cache lines that are likely to be referenced by access requests.